wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Dragonets of Destiny
The dragonets of destiny were five dragonets stolen, traded for, or given away as eggs to fulfill the prophecy said to end the War Of SandWing Succession amongst the seven dragon tribes. The five dragonets were named Clay the MudWing, Tsunami the SeaWing, Starflight the NightWing, Sunny the SandWing (though she was later found to be a hybrid dragon being half NightWing), and Glory of the RainWings, a last minute substitute. Pre-Hatching Morrowseer created the prophecy eight years into the war, which claimed that the five dragonets of destiny would end the Pyrrhian war over the next SandWing queen. The dragon tribes, excluding the RainWings, all reacted with joy to news of the war ending. However, the SandWing rival Burn didn't like the idea of dragonets deciding her fate, so she did all she could to prevent the prophecy fulfilled. The Talons of Peace desperately tried to stop her, but Burn destroyed the SkyWing egg before it were prophesied to hatch on the day of the brightest night. "Unsatisfactory" There seem to be problems with some of the dragonets, and most dragons are unpleasantly surprised by how unsatisfactory they are. *Sunny's scales and eyes aren't the usual color of a SandWing, and she does not have a barbed tail due to her being a SandWing/NightWing hybrid. *Glory is a RainWing, not a SkyWing. She was a replacement for the unnamed fifth dragonet who was killed before she/he was delivered to the Talons of Peace. She is very sensitive about this, and does not like other dragons to bring it up. She was going to be killed but escaped. * Starflight was not hatched under moonlight, so he has no NightWing powers. He is also rather small and a tragic fighter, unlike the burly NightWings. ''The Dragonet Prophecy The Eggs The Talons had one of the dragonets’ guardians, Asha, buy the MudWing egg from her sister, Cattail, for a couple of cows. She was to deliver it to their secret cave, where it would hatch. However, Asha was caught in a battle between Blister’s and Blaze’s forces, and died upon bringing the egg to its destination. Webs, the SeaWing guardian, went to desperate measures trying to capture the SeaWing egg which belonged to Queen Coral. Webs drugged the hatchery guards, and he stole the egg to deliver it to the mountain. Dune took the SandWing egg from its mother, leader of the Outclaws. Morrowseer delivered a NightWing egg to the Talons. However, when one of the dragonets’ future guardians, Hvitur the IceWing, tried to steal the SkyWing egg, he was caught by Burn and her two accompanying SandWing soldiers. Burn threw the egg off a cliff and killed Hvitur. Kestrel, the dragonets' SkyWing guardian, found the remains of the eggshell, and Webs stole a RainWing egg to replace it. When the five eggs hatched, the MudWing tried to smash the other eggs. The MudWing was a natural bigwings, meaning that he was expected to hatch first, and then help the others break out of their shells. However, the remaining guardians misinterpreted this as an attempt to destroy the other eggs, therefore deciding to toss the MudWing dragonet in the river in order to stop him from “attacking” the others. The dragonets were later named. Under the Mountain The dragonets were raised under the mountain with no contact to the outside world. Kestrel trained the dragonets with battle techniques. Tsunami said of Kestrel, “She was supposed to teach us different tribe strengths and weaknesses, but mostly she just yelled and tried to set us on fire a lot.” Clay used to be injured by the burns, despite hatching from a blood-red egg, meaning that he was supposed to be fire-immune. However, since he never came in contact with mud, his ability wasn't enhanced. Dune, a SandWing veteran with a mangled wing and a stump for a foot, taught the dragonets skills in hunting, while Webs instructed history and geography. Instead of being patient, Kestrel and Dune mistreated their students, and Webs did nothing to tamper it. Over time, the dragonets grew closer to each other and thought of all as family. Escape During the dragonets' sixth year, Morrowseer came to visit, and was disgusted with Glory, as she was not a SkyWing. He told the guardians to kill her, but the dragonets were appalled and escaped. Yet Clay and Tsunami accidentally angering the SkyWing queen, Scarlet, she captured them, Kestrel, and killed Dune. She made Glory a decoration, kept Sunny to give as a present to Burn. She put the rest of the dragonets in her arena and pit them to fight against the other prisoners. Her champion, Peril, grew a friendship with Clay, which later blossomed into a crush on him. On Scarlet's hatching day, she invited Burn to watch some arena fights. She had Tsunami kill a SeaWing, Gill, (who later turned out to be her father), then tried to have her and Starflight fight each other. When they refused, she sent out scavengers and IceWings after them, respectively. Morrowseer, however, arrived with an army of NightWings before the IceWing prisoners were set free. He killed the IceWings and rescued Starflight, but let Scarlet keep the others. Knowing that Clay could not be harmed by Peril's overheated scales, Scarlet pit them against each other, with Peril trying to win Kestrel's, her mother's, freedom. Glory then spat venom in Scarlet’s face, causing pandemonium among the visitors. The dragonets, with the help of Peril, managed to escape with Kestrel. When they refused to go back to the cave, Kestrel left, telling them to contact the Dragon of Jade Mountain if they needed her. The Lost Heir The dragonets continued to the Kingdom of the Sea after Tsunami was told that she was Queen Coral’s daughter. Coral welcomed Tsunami with open wings, but was left uninformed that Coral had kept her friends in the dungeon. Tsunami later saved them, and assigned Sunny to take care of Coral’s last egg. After Tsunami defeated the statue that had been killing Coral’s heirs, Blister convinced Coral to keep the dragonets in high-security prison so they did not leave. However, Tsunami’s animus sister, Anemone, helped them to escape,which they managed due to the chaos caused by an attack on the Summer Palace. The Hidden Kingdom They then traveled to the Rainforest Kingdom, where Glory learned that the RainWings cared nothing for families. No one volunteered to search for the missing RainWings, caring only for what was happening in front of them. There was no RainWing monarchy, and dragons took turns being queen. Glory was captured by the NightWings, but with the help of Deathbringer and Clay, she escaped with a RainWing dragonet named Kinkajou. Angered, she challenged the RainWing queens for the throne, building an army to rescue the imprisoned RainWings. She won the throne. The Dark Secret The NightWings' Attack However, during the competition, Starflight was kidnapped by the NightWings and taken to the Night Kingdom, where he learned that Morrowseer was planning to replace them with Ochre, Squid, Flame, Fatespeaker, and Viper. Starflight was told that the NightWings were capturing RainWings in order to study their venom, so they would be protected from it when they invaded the rainforest. When he met the false dragonets, Starflight struck up a friendship with Fatespeaker. Unfortunately, when Squid was exiled to the Sky Kingdom, Viper was killed in lava, and Flame was scratched with her barb, Starflight learned that their replacements were not born on the brightest night, nor did they fit the criteria for the prophecy. When the NightWings announced the plan to sneak into the RainWings' Kingdom and kill the entire tribe, Starflight, Fatespeaker and Flame managed to escape to the rainforest, where Flame received medical treatment. Glory and Starflight led an attack on the NightWings by shooting them with sleeping darts. However, the NightWing volcano erupted, so they let the NightWings live in the rainforest on the condition that they let Glory be their queen. Morrowseer, the dragonets (excluding Glory), and Fatespeaker were the last on the island, where Morrowseer revealed that the prophecy was fake. Sunny, dismayed, ran along the tunnel alone, while the remaining dragonets refused to let Morrowseer through, knowing that he would betray them. The volcano erupted, and Starflight was injured making sure that everyone got out alright. The Brightest Night [[file:51vBn7v-D5L._SY300_.jpg|thumb|100px|Sunny on the cover of ''The Brightest Night]] While Glory managed the NightWings, Fierceteeth, Strongwings, and Preyhunter kidnapped Sunny, planning on turning her to Burn. Sunny escaped, but the NightWings decided to simply tell Burn of the dragonets' whereabouts. Sunny followed them to the Scorpion Den, where they were taken to the leader of the Outclaws, Thorn. Thorn killed Preyhunter out of rage at the news that Morrowseer was presumed dead, and sent the other two NightWings somewhere "uncomfortable". Thorn talked to Sunny, revealing that she was her mother. Later, Sunny was kidnapped again to be and handed to Burn by Addax. Burn was not present at her stronghold, but her brother, Smolder, was. He chained her in Burn's weirdling collection, only to unchain her later. Thorn attacked the stronghold in attempt to save Sunny. Peril happened to be present, and Sunny begged her to stop the fight. Peril did so, and she, Sunny, Thorn, and Smolder went to Burn's collection, on Thorn's orders to see the stuffed NightWing mounted there. Thorn relaxed when she saw the NightWing, knowing it wasn't the one she was looking for, and Smolder locked her and Sunny into the stronghold library, waiting for Burn to return. They managed to escape, parting ways. Sunny went to the rainforest to tell her friends of all that had happened. They decided to have the three SandWing sisters and the dragon tribes to choose the SandWing queen at Burn's Stronghold. At the meeting, Blister killed Burn with a clever trick involving a package of dragonbite vipers. Blister then attacked Blaze, only steps away from the throne. During their fight, the dragonbite viper bit Clay. Peril, refusing to let him die, burnt the venom out of his thigh, but left a nasty wound. Sunny found the Eye of Onyx, an animus treasure that wielded the power to make the user the queen of the SandWings. Sunny gave it to Thorn, but, Blister took it from her, enraged. The enchantment on the Eye caused Blister to explode into a pile of black dust, and it was returned to Thorn, declaring her queen of the SandWings. The dragonets decided to make an inter-tribe school on Jade Mountain, so they could understand each other better and prevent future wars. See Also *The False Dragonets for their replacements. *Guardians of the Dragonets for the Talons of Peace members assigned to them. Gallery 12121.png|Dragonets of Destiny as seen in Scholastic's official trailer Glory is cool.png FDPC.jpg|Clay on the cover of The Dragonet Prophecy, art by Joy Ang TTS.jpg|Tsunami on the cover of The Lost Heir, art by Joy Ang HK.jpg|Glory on the cover of The Hidden Kingdom, art by Joy Ang Th.jpg Shade.jpg Starflight by helkie three-d6260sp.jpg Dragonets as cats.png|by Lightningstrike Wings-of-Fire-RainWing-1024x853.jpg|A typical RainWing by Joy Ang Nightwingz.png|A typical NightWing by Joy Ang Sunny.png Clay da mudwing.png|A typical MudWing by Joy Ang Seawing Tsunami.png|A typical SeaWing by Joy Ang Wings of friendship by hawkshadowofthunderc-d5v31yu.jpg|Fanmade Dragonets of Destiny as ponies. Wings of fire ponies by silver storm dragon-d5m64ay.png|fanmade dragonets of destiny as ponies. Glory (uncoloured).jpg NightWing Starflight.jpg Teh dragonets.jpg The Dragonets of Destiny.jpeg|Starflight, Glory, Tsunami, and Sunny as seen in Scholastic's official trailer Wings of fire the dragonet prophecy by silver storm dragon-d5ezt9k.png The dragonet.jpg|Clay and Glory as seen in Scholastic's official trailer You just got Glory mad0001.jpg Glory drawing.JPG Wings of fire glory colored by chibimousey-d5szlwj.jpg Wings of fire the dragonet prophecy glory by chibimousey-d5lbkg1.png Starflight and Sunny underwater Book 2; The lost Heir0001.jpg Starflight star0001.jpg Starflight by fruity mangos104-d5i86vo.png Wings of fire by xshadowseekerx-d66mwud.png the_dragonets__by_dj_red-d67ujtl.jpg|The dragonets by ~DJ-Red|link=http://dj-red.deviantart.com/art/The-Dragonets-375979737 StarFlight.png|Starflight by RhynoBullraq untitled_drawing_by_oshawott0112onda-d5kxe7p.png|By ~Oshawott0112onDA Opposites attract2.png Starflightby~windymoonstorm.jpg Dragonets of destiny by xxskyfrost-d69g3pt.jpg|by Skyfrost Cool Starflight.png Dragonets of Prophecy.jpg|by RhynoBullraq WallpaperDA.png|by RhynoBullraq The Dragonets of Destiny12345.png|Collaged by Tsunami SeaWing, from Joy Ang's art Starflight and sunny.jpeg|Sunnyflight by Hawky Sunnyflight.png THE DRAGONETS.png|Collaged from Joy Ang's art photo9.PNG|Sunny the Sandwing The Dragonets.jpeg|The Dragonets are Coming! WOF wikia entry.png|Collaged by Barron, art by Joy Ang Screen Shot 2014-07-17 at 4.31.10 PM.png|THE DRAGONETS Screen Shot 2014-07-17 at 4.39.22 PM.png|wings of fire cats photo (11).JPG|Tsunami, Glory, and Starflight Under the Moonlight.png Output ehLlRg.gif|Clay by RhynoBullraq DreamsnNightmares.png|Starflight by Nikki Sunnny hohhpihpi.png|Sunny the NightWing by QC PE.jpeg The Dragonets of Destiny 1.jpeg We the dragonets!!!!!!!!!!.png||By Queen Terra Dod image.jpg|By jadetheseawing3 Category:Characters Category:DP Characters Category:LH Characters Category:HK Characters Category:DS Characters Category:BN Characters Category:War History Category:Protagonists Category:MR Characters Category:POVs Category:Main Characters Category:Dragonets